The Spirit of Love Chapter 1
by Destrey
Summary: This story is a cont. like most of Spirited Away. It a Romance and is not for ages 17 and down.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

"…I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine, but you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."

"But what about you, what'll you do?"

"Don't worry, I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice... I'm fine, I got my name back!"

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise..."

"Promise, now go, and don't look back!"

Chapter One: Missing You.

_Chihiro's POV:_

My breaths came out in short gasps as I ran, my bare feet gently slapping against the soft dirt and, the cool wind biting at my cheeks. I ran with vigor, like a guilty child desperate to hide from the hand that was to punish them. When I felt a strain in my lungs and my legs I compelled myself to go faster. I slowed my pace when I heard the distinct sound of water churning and bubbling.

I slowed to a walk when I reached the rivers shore. Pushing of one of my running shoes off with my foot, I slipped my sock off the same way and dipped my foot in the water. Despite the cool wind it was warm and soothing and it flowed gracefully. An unnamed river, free and unbound, without someone to care for it. I grabbed the hem of my pale green tank top and in one swift movement I lifted it over my head. I ran my hands over my soft but muscled stomach, there were light scars running over the tan skin.

I had worked myself so hard the last six years, desperate to become a woman. Wanting so badly to be able to find the spirit world and be a girl the Haku could stand by. That beautiful boy whom I fell in love with all those years ago…

"_Chihiro…" _his sweet voice still seemed to swim in my head. I was sixteen now and in those six years I believed that he would keep his promise and come to see me one day. Finally shedding the rest of my clothes I waded carefully into the water then turned and began to swim against the current. My arms were strong and my body was stealthy. I had enough power and stamina to keep up with even a spirit of the river.

I had always felt closer to him when I was in some kind of natural flowing water. Lakes and rivers especially, but this river was different. It was undiscovered and unnamed I hoped that if I visited it frequently enough that Haku would sense my presence somewhere in the spirit world and claim it as his own. Haku had lost his river long ago and somehow wandered into the clutches of Yubaba the great witch of the bath house.

Finally tired from swimming so hard I sloshed my way back out of the river and collapsed on the towel that I had laied out. Exhausted I curled up into a small ball and wrapped myself in the blanket.

"Kohaku" I whispered hoping that he would come if his full name was called. "Please…"

_Hakus POV:_

"She's doing it again." Haku muttered to no one in particular clearly consumed with worry. He paced across Yubaba's study back and forth completely restless. It had been twelve years in spirit time since he last saw Chihiro. Her soft baby face and big brown doe eyes. So innocent yet so brave and strong. He missed his best friend dearly. He set down then beautifully carved in which he created to watch over Chihiro. It intimately carved by himself with a pearl white dragon slithering around the round jade base of the enchanted mirror. When he used it the dragon writhed and slithered its way around with the grace of a dragon.

"Haku! Enough with your pacing!" Yubaba yelled impatiently. "What did you expect! She's only human; they let their emotions cloud everything that they do. Go see her before she commits suicide. Stupid girl."

He continued to pace rolling Yubabas words around in his head. _"Seeing Chihiro again…" _It was truly a delicious thought. She was no longer small and childish. Haku had always checked up on her, even when she thought she was alone he had always been protecting her. He kept a close eye on her these last few years; he had noticed quite a few changes in the young girl he used to know. She was a beautiful young woman now lean and strong. Her chocolate hair caressed her cheeks and barely grazed her bottom. She had grown to at least 5"4' and her skin had tanned from running in the sunlight. She had shapely, womanly curves now. Her hips were a lovely sight and her breasts were plump and soft looking.

It was truly shameful the way he thought of her now but as Chihiro had grown he had been compelled to grow with her. He grew from a boy to a man, broad shouldered and tall. His hair was cut perfectly at his shoulder blades and he kept it in a loose ponytail now though he kept the simple style of his bangs cut straight across his forehead. His eyes were still sweet sea foam green but beneath them were dark circles that had begun to form from lack of sleep.

"HAKU! ENOUGH!" Yubaba screeched. "For the last twelve years since we began to share ownership of this bath house you threw yourself into your work and pushed yourself to forget her. OBVIOUSLY it's an impossible task. Even for a great dragon as yourself. Leave now!"

As he left the room Haku let his worried face fall, it smoothed and hardened till it became blank and unknowing. His eyes become steel and his mouth set into a deep frown. He was Co-owner of the bath house and as everyone's boss he made sure to keep a strict relationship with his employs. He never allowed them to see his true feelings. Those were only reserved for Chihiro.

"Master Haku!" some yelled from a distance and then more voices began to call for him slowly morphing into indistinct chatter.

"_And so the day begins"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Savior Come Once More.

_Chihiros POV:_

I awoke to the snap of a branch; I sat up quickly and listened intently. The sound of snapping twigs and slurred voices sounded like they were headed in my direction. "Shit." I muttered to myself. _"Idiot humans running around in the dead of night getting drunk, I wish they had the decency to stay indoors." _I quickly began to gather my clothes, grabbing socks, pants, whatever i could throw in my hands. I did not want some moronic men to see me clad naked, just as I was about to scramble into the bushes they arrived.

They fumbled around the bushes for a second easing their way through the thick green leaves. I quickly dropped my belongings on the floor and wrapped the now dirty towel around my moist body. The men's attention quickly diverted to me, their eyes grew wide and drunken grins spread on their red splotched faces. "WELL WELL WELL!" One man said a little too loudly. "WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"

He was a tall man with strong features and thick wavy brown hair; he would have almost been handsome if his forehead hadn't been so big. His friend on the other hand was devastatingly good looking with piercing green eyes and short black hair. His nose was slim and his cheekbones rested high on his face. He pursed his lips and looked me up and down as if rating my figure, and then he grinned. "A pretty little water nymph is my guess John."

"_Foreigners."_ I thought. They spoke the language well but there accents and features obviously marked them as foreigners. I already knew something was going to go horribly wrong. "Hello." I said my English a little shaky. "I was just going for a swim and…" but before I could finish my sentence the man named John took a jerky step forward and I skidded back like a timid rabbit. Big mistake, my action set him off immediately. He took another step forward and I took another back like some psychotic game of cat and mouse. The handsome man laughed at our antics, we moved kept moving back till the heels of my feet hit the rivers' edge.

John smiled at me as if to say _"Nowhere to go now." _It was time to run. I made a mad dash to the right of the big man and in a drunken stumble he tried to catch me with no such luck. He missed by a good foot and the fell to his knees. Hoping the next man would react the same way I ran towards him then jerked to the left in hopes of confusing him. I did so to no prevail for not only was this man more handsome than his friend he was also smarter and far more sober. He caught me roughly by the arm and swung me back. I stumbled and tripped over my own feet landing painfully on my back.

Seemingly recovered from his fall earlier John slurred out "Let's have a little fun with her Nate. There's no one around to see."

Nate grinned maliciously. "What a tantalizing idea." I pushed myself up in a desperate attempt to get away but Nate just slammed his foot in my stomach and I fell back gasping for air. "Help. Haku, please_." _I wheezed out, but there was no answer only the sound of aroused voices and the feel of wicked hands touching private places.

_Haku's POV:_

My head snapped up from the paper work I was working on. Something was wrong. He had been feeling it all day, that sense of foreboding. He got up ever so slowly pushing himself to sit back down. "Chihiro is fine." He whispered to himself. "I need to stop worrying so much." He sat back down and tried to write a few more lines on the progress of the bath house but he could bring himself to do it. Checking on Chihiro was like an itch he desperately needed to scratch so he wasted little time in heading to Yubaba's office where he had last left the mirror.

When he stepped into her office the old witch was not by her desk where she would usually be but peering over the mirror a worried look etched into her wrinkled face. She turned to him and got up in a rush. "Haku! I was just about to send for you. Quickly, that idiot girl needs you. You must go to her immediately. He did not even hesitate.

Red flashed before his eyes and his skin broke away and scales erupted from his body and when the transformation was complete he dove into the mirror his body slithering quickly into the portal. He went in as a dragon but came out as a man inside an unknown river; he moved quickly to the top and came out just enough for his eyes to peek over the water. The sight he saw truly enraged him and he knew there would be blood shed tonight.

_Chihiros POV:_

Sobs racked my body and my heart felt like it would explode out of my chest. The two men touched and tasted me everywhere. John had one hand firmly grasped on my breast his tongue swirled in my mouth and I gagged at the flavor beer. Nate was crouched between my legs his mouth sucking and licking my moist feminine area. I whimpered and tried to cry out but John just slapped me and went on sucking and grabbing at me.

Finally I decided it was best for me to just lay there I made no attempt to fight or move. I tried to cling to my memories of Haku, pushing to find his sweet smile in all this ugliness the filled my mind. It was no use, so I did the next best thing. I listened intently trying to block out all of the sounds with the sweet flowing river that ran so close by. Tears streamed down my beaten face as I listened, I would never be pure again. I could never face Haku with this ravaged body.

Then suddenly there was a sound a monstrous guttural growl that ripped through my thoughts. The two men released their hold on my body. They turned to the river and whatever they saw made them squeak in terror. The squeaks turned to blood curdling screams as they were lifted away from me. It was only loud for a second, an explosion of some kind of liquid splattered my ravaged form, and then the night was quiet. It smelled oddly like blood but that couldn't be. I must be hallucinating. It's all in my head. Then as if the night couldn't get any darker, it did. It consumed me till there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunited.

_Chihiros POV:_

_I had the strangest dream. It was filled with blood and screams of terror. I was so frightened, but after it was over warmth enveloped me. Gentle hands smoothed my hair away from my damp face and soft lips caressed my hair. My body felt dirty then clean in an instant and the pain subsided. Those lips made their way down to my neck and the grip around me tightened. "Chihiro" the person whispered in a voice I thought I would never hear again._

I awoke from my dream very frightened_. What had happened last night? _I thought to myself frantically. So many events seemed to have passed that I didn't fully understand what had been real and what I had dreamt. I noticed finally that I was very comfortable and warm. _When did I get home and how?_ I pushed myself to sit up but strong, warm barriers prevented me in doing so. I pushed harder in a desperate attempt to free myself but to no prevail. I felt so weak. In a flash I opened my eyes and realized in a rush that what trapped me was a man! My face was buried in the smooth, white nape of his neck and my hands pressed firmly against his hard white chest. I pushed myself back enough so I could get a clear look at his face and my heart stopped.

"_Another dream?" _I prayed not, for it would be a sick, cruel nightmare if it was._ "How could it be, it felt so real, and he looked so beautiful. Just like he had all those years ago but something was different. He had grown!" _His hair was long although his bangs had stayed the same. His face seemed longer and more elegant, but he seemed so sleep deprived. There were deep, purple tinted circles beneath his eyes as if he had had no sleep the past week. His expression was so peaceful with his lips slightly parted and his eyes fluttered here and there, dreaming.

Tears sprung from nowhere streaming down my face. I moved my hand tentivaley and slowly, so as not to wake him, and touched his cheek. His eyes flickered for a second but nothing more. Ever so gently I slid my hand up to his eyes and traced a line over the purple crescent moons that clung to his eyes. Then they moved down to trace his nose and finally stopped at his lips. He made a small sound in his sleep and I pulled my hand back. It was really him. I buried my face in his neck once more and desperately tried to bite back a sob, but a cry escaped my lips and began to cry in earnest.

"_He was so beautiful."_

_Hakus POV:_

He hadn't slept so well or so comfortably in years. Chihiros small form shaped to his body perfectly and the sweet sounds of her breathing were like a melody that had put him to sleep instantly. He had pleasant dreams that night, none of which ever strayed from Chihiro. Some of them were lustful and others were simply just about being with her again. He had never been so happy to have her in his arms, but alas the morning was almost over and he would have to wake soon to start his nightly duties.

He was half awake when she had woken. She struggled in panic against him, but he held a tight grip on her. There was no way he was going to let her go. When she had finally stopped resisting he had loosened his grip just enough so she could look at him. He wanted her so badly to look at him, to see if she approved of this new body of his. Her hands feathered lightly over his face. They stopped for a brief moment under his eyes where knew dark circles had developed. This was the first time he had actually slept in the past month or so, he had small naps here and there but nothing like this.

She gave a sudden shudder and began sob into the crook of his neck. His eyes flashed opened and he reached to smooth her messy hair. "Shh its okay." He cooed trying to sooth the delicate creature that rested in his arms. She pushed away from suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes. She moved away from him about a foot or so across the large room.

_Chihiros POV:_

I had been so startled when he had spoken to me. His voice which had deepened was smooth and rich like chocolate and he looked so, so sexy with his hair all messy and his face groggy from sleep, he stretched out one hand as if it to beckon me back under the warm covers. It took me a few minutes before I did so. I turned my head to look around the room. It was huge, with a small fireplace in the center and a couch facing it. A table closer to the door was littered with paper work and a bed on the other side of the room was pushed into the corner where books and other things surrounded it.

I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a light blue yukata with little sea green butterflies floating around it. He had dressed me and a fiery blush spread across my cheeks just thinking about it, I looked up at him but he was looking down tracing circles on the carpet. I could see a steady blush had worked its way onto his pale cheeks as well. A shiver went up my spine when I noticed it was cold. I crawled back into the tumble of blankets and threw my arms around him in a tight grip. He looked into my eyes. Such beautiful sea foam green eyes. Tear began to blur my vision once more and I could no longer contain my happiness. " Oh Haku!" I cried in excitement. I had finally made it back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! Sorry I haven't written in forever. I'm young and busy and as much as I love to wish I didn't I have homework. So here you go another chapter. Sorry it took so long. ;D its dandy like candy of you to wait so thanks.

Chapter 4: Like an Hourglass.

_Chihiros POV:_

_Haku! Haku! Haku! HAKU! He's here and so beautiful. Oh my darling Haku! _I clung to him desperately my tear stained face pushed forcefully into his muscled chest. His arm tightened around me and his hand moved to my hair, stroking it gently. For a while I just sat there, listening to his breath, taking comfort in the solid feel of his body and enjoying the realness of it all. I couldn't wrap my mind around actually being there laying in his arms, his heart beating beneath his chest and the delicious earthy scent the filled my nostrils.

Everything seemed so perfect until finally, reality began to sink back in. Torn images of what happened last night flashed through my mind; tortured screams, a distinct growl and oh so much blood. "Haku" I whispered loosening my grip and pulling back so I could see his face. "What did you do last night?" He held my eye for a second before looking away his face a cold mask, but there was something more bubbling underneath his hard surface, hatred and anger.

I was extremely tired of crying but another wave of tears swept over me, I pushed out of our embrace and sat up. "Haku, you killed them…"

"It was necessary" he said trying to restrain himself but failing. "They hurt you, raped you. Death was the only option they had in my eyes." He stood trembling and those beautiful eyes flickered to a deep emerald green then back to jade in an instant. "When you came to this world I made it my job to protect you, to save you from being trapped here forever, and when you left it still felt like I had a duty to watch over you even there in the human world." He looked back at me his eyes softening and his lips parting, the words flowing gently through his mouth but hitting me with such a force that I stumbled back a step.

"I love you"

I must have look a little dizzy because he strode forward and caught me securely around the waist. I had always known that I loved him and was sure that he cared for me but to actually say that he loved me. I opened my mouth to say it back but something caught the words in my throat and I immediately changed the conversation back to the problem at hand. "You killed them Haku, what if someone finds the bodies!" A hurt look crossed his expression but it slipped away and was quickly replaced by that mask that I despised so much.

"The bodies have been disposed of and no one will ever know. Give me some credit; I was Yubaba's henchman for years. I've learned a lot." I looked at him unconvinced. He sighed heavily and said "Please Chihiro, just trust me." He smiled beautifully and looked at me with those twinkling jade eyes. I knew he had me and he knew it too. I walked over to him and smiled and he took my hand gently rubbing his thumb against my palm. "It's still morning, everyone's sleeping off last nights' late rush. They won't be back up till tonight. How about I take you to see Lin and Kamaji when they do wake up?"

"Haku would you!" I grinned and laughed as memories of my old friends came flooding back and as soon as they were back I remembered how quickly they had become memories. How I left the spirit world and everything and everyone became a memory. Slowly I began to realize that this moment with Haku and every second I spent here… would become memories as well. My time here was limited like an hourglass the sand has to run out eventually and I wanted to embrace every moment I had here with my friends and Haku.

"You look tired Haku… let's sleep until work starts."

He nodded and once again I snuggled deeply into his warm chest, praying that I wouldn't have to leave him any time soon.

_Haku's POV:_

"_She had seemed so stressed over the bodies… didn't she think they deserved it for what they had done to her". _He thought to himself. He looked down at the strange creature entangled in his arms and his heart rate picked up a bit. "_She had forgiven him so easily yet when he had told he loved her why hadn't she…"_ He let out a frustrated growl and stiffened when Chihiro lifted her head to look at him through sensually narrowed eyes. She mumbled something inaudible and rolled onto her back, brown hair flowing around her head. He arched his body over her and looked over the tan, muscled young women Chihiro had become.

The yukata that he had put on her was short barely grazing her knees and the colors were to his liking but a deeper forest green would suit her tanned skin better. He desperately wanted to run his fingers over her legs. How had she become so beautiful… he sighed deeply and rolled away from her.

He couldn't risk not being able to control himself. He settled to listening to her breath and let the sweet sounds push him back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Walk Threw walls.

_Chihiros POV:_

I awoke to a small little scuttling sound, in the early afternoon. The fireplace was going and it was hot, my clothes clung to my skin and my hair was damp. I turned to check on Haku but there wasn't a bead of sweat on him, he lay there perfectly content looking completely cool. I eyed him in annoyance and gently placed a hand on his chest. To my surprise he was cold to the touch, like the first time you dip your toe into a swimming pool to check if it's freezing or just right. Haku had that just right feeling. What did I expect from a river spirit. I pressed my damp forehead to his chest and let out a relieved sigh. "Heaven" I whispered. He didn't wake or even move as I rubbed my face on his chest. He was out cold… literally.

Before I could enjoy another moment of the sweet cool temperature of his body another scuttling noise in the corner caught my attention. I turned to look and there looking not so out of place in the room was a small distressed looking fox. I got up slowly and it looked back eyes flashing red. I took a step back frightened and almost stepped on poor Haku. "Sorry" I whispered to him and took a step forward towards the fox. It stopped scratching at the wall for a moment to turn and look at me once more.

"Hello little fox." I stepped towards it again hand outstretched. I had learned that it's best to let a dog smell you before touching it; I was guessing a fox was close enough to a dog for the same rule to apply. When I finally crouched down it didn't make a move. It just sat there looking at me with those big red eyes. I held my fingers to its nose and it sniffed me then sneezed. I giggled and put my hands on its head. "Hi there..." but it leapt back, pushed against the wall then turned and began to scratch at it. "Hey wait!" I exclaimed and grabbed its hind legs in an attempt to pick it up, but suddenly I was falling fox pup in hand straight through the wall! "Haku!" I managed to squeak out but it was too late.

I fell face first into the darkness clutching the little fox to my chest. I looked and rising up from the darkness was a floor. It looked so familiar with an intricately designed rug covering hard wood floors and it just so happened that that floor was coming up fast straight at my face. "Somebody heeellppp!" I screamed and just as I was about to face plant into the ground i stopped floating for a second in the middle of what I recognized as Yubaba's study. I turned my head slowly in midair and there she was sitting at her desk looking at me eyes wider than usual, her mouth a gape. "S- SIN!" she screeched and then covered her mouth with one hand looking fearfully at the room where her baby should be sleeping.

"HELP!" I yelled as I went flying through the floor once more past the guest rooms, through the bath rooms and into the boiler room where Kamaji slept. The little fox in my hand suddenly let out a pained screech and then went limp in my arms and I crashed on my butt onto the hard wooden floors."Agh!" I let out a pained screech and set down the little fox so I could rub my poor bottom. I rolled side to side in pain. "Who do you think you are disturbing and old man's slumber? Huh speak up missy!" the old boiler man roared. His many hands came to life throwing off his blanket and taking a sip of water from the gold kettle he kept by his side. "Grandpa!" I screamed in delight and threw my arms around him. He let out a surprised grunt and shook me off. "Grandpa? Now listen here miss I may be old but…" he trailed off as he took in the site of me. "My God, it couldn't be, but it must be. No, no, no she was just a young girl then and you're a woman." He seemed in total utter shock as he sat there. He adjusted his glasses and the said in total disbelief. "Chihiro…"

"Yes it's me!" I smiled. Then a grin spread on his old face "How is this possible? You shouldn't be, not after last time, but yet here you are all grown up now. Oh that Lin is going to be happy to see you and…" he stopped again and the smile left his face. "What's that you got there, getting into trouble again Chihiro."

"Oh!" I turned and ran towards the little fox picking the limp little body gently in my hands. I turned to Kamaji and began to retell him what happened when I had found it and how I had ended up him. He listened intently eyeing the little fox all the while. Then finally after a moment of silence he said ominously "They Who Walk Through Walls. That is what this little spirit is. They are a type of fox spirit who travel through the shadows, using their powers to go through anything even solid steel. Hence their name. The pups usually stay with their mother till they're old enough to hunt and transport themselves on their own. It's a peculiar thing for this one to be on its own, downright wrong."

"They Who Walk Through Walls…? I mumbled. "Then why are you all alone little guy."


End file.
